Chapter 4/Destroy weapon
(Space, Terran system) The Home Fleet is trying its best to get some shots in on the battleship but the Xindi ships are preventing them from getting close as well as the defense turrets keeping them at bay when an energy blot strikes the Enterprise hitting its outer hull causing explosions to erupt. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt as the crew is running from station to station keeping them online. Port shields are gone Commander Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console. Reroute power to the port emitters and keep targeting the turrets we've got to get through Commander Kadan says as another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling and side consoles. (Cell block A) SG-1 and Typhuss are pointing their weapons at Cole and the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers defending Phoebe. I'll say again surrender now or die Cole says as he looks at Typhuss and SG-1. Typhuss aims his phaser rifle at the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers and fires at them, the phaser beam hits two Xindi-Reptilian soldiers and they fall to the floor dead. Typhuss aims his phaser rifle at the Xindi-Reptilian soldiers and fires at them, the phaser beam hits the last two Xindi-Reptilian soldiers and they fall to the floor dead. Its over Cole says Typhuss as he aims his phaser rifle at Cole's leg and fires, the phaser beam hits Cole's leg and he falls over in pain. Damn it Cole says as he fires his phaser at Typhuss but Phoebe moves him out of the way and takes the blot in the side and falls down. Cole who is shocked about what happened pressed the device and he is beamed away to Commander Dorgo's flagship. Typhuss we need to get her to the Enterprise Vala says as she scans her with the medical tricorder. Typhuss nods at her. Vala to Enterprise we've got Phoebe but she's been hurt beam us up Vala says as she tapped her combadge. The transporter beam catches Typhuss, SG-1, and Phoebe. (USS Enterprise, transporter room 2) Captain Kira, Phoebe, and SG-1 appear on the transporter pad as Doctor Crusher and a medical team helps Phoebe onto the stretcher and rushes her to sickbay. Typhuss walks over to Chief Powell. Sir Chief Powell says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Martin is still onboard the Xindi battleship says Typhuss as he looks at Chief Powell. He's in engineering, I can't get a lock on him its heavily shielded we'll have to wait until he brings the power grid down also someone beamed over to the ship Chief Powell says as he looks at the transporter console then at Captain Kira. Captain Kira and SG-1 run to the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) The consoles and side consoles spark and coolant is spew from the ceiling when Captain Kira walks onto the bridge. Captain Kira, SG-1 welcome back was the mission a success Commander Kadan says as she looks at the group. Yeah Phoebe's in sickbay but Captain Martin is still onboard the battleship Colonel Mitchell says as he looks at Commander Kadan. We're attempting to get close but that things turrets are causing a problem Commander Kadan says as she looks at them. (Engineering, Xindi battleship) After knocking the guards out Captain Martin moves into engineering checking the corners for any soldiers and he moves out towards the core as he opens the floor panel and gets down and starts rearranging the power relays he gets to the second to last one he gets up from the floor then he gets up and places the charges on the parts of the core and takes them out and then rearranges the last one, as he gets out he gets his phaser out and then he turns and sees Commander Dorgo grabbing his arm forcing him to drop his phaser. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE Dorgo shouts as he throws Captain Martin onto a console and it erupts in a shower of sparks and Martin rolls and he slowly gets up from the floor as the ship shakes and sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles. Dorgo and John fight as he's getting in some hits on the Reptilian Commander but Dorgo scratches his face and John staggers back as blood runs down his face and Dorgo attempts to drop him down the shaft but John fights back and then he goes for a down soldier's weapon but is scratched in the back badly and Dorgo pins him to the bulkhead as the ship starts sparking around them. Any last words before you die Captain Dorgo says as he's choking Captain Martin. I-got-my-phaser Captain Martin says as he pulls his phaser up and shot Commander Dorgo in the arm causing his arm to be burnt off. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SSSSSSS Commander Dorgo hisses as he beams away from the battleship, Captain Martin then runs for it as engineering blows up. (Space, Earth orbit) The Xindi battleship explodes into a thousand pieces in orbit of Earth. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) The crew is shocked by what they're seeing. BRIDGE TO TRANSPORTER ROOM 2 DID YOU GET HIM Commander Kadan shouts as she's shocked by what she saw. Negative Commander I'm sorry Chief Powell says over the comm system. Commander Kadan sits back in the Captain's chair as Typhuss kneels on the bridge floor and punches it crying over the loses of his best friend. This is Captain Ezri Dax of the USS Aventine we've got Captain Martin he's being taken to sickbay Captain Dax says over the comm system. The crew cheers and hollers as Commander Kadan smiles. Thank you Aventine Commander Kadan says as she smiles that her CO is alive and well. (ESD, Ceremony hall) Captain Martin looks at the people who were killed defending Earth from the attack when Typhuss and Kira walk over to him. John, its good to see you says Typhuss as he looks at John. It's good to see you as well man John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. How is Phoebe doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Doctor Crusher says she'll make a full recovery how's my ship? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. It took some damage but it will be repaired soon, now I would like to go see Phoebe, Kira you can come too says Typhuss as he looks at John and Kira. Sure let's go you do know this is a huge victory for us against the Xindi-Suliban Alliance John says as he's happy about getting a major victory in the war against the Xindi-Suliban forces. (USS Enterprise, deck 7, sickbay) The medical staff is treating the injured crewmen that got hurt during the battle with the Xindi battleship, when Captains Kira and Martin and Vedek Kira walked in and they headed to the surgical bay. Captain Kira I was gonna call you Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Well it looks like I beat you to it says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Typhuss, Kira and John walk into the surgical bay and they walk over to Phoebe's biobed. Hey, Phoebe you saved my life says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Your welcome little bro and Cole where's he Phoebe says as she looks at Typhuss. According to the Enterprise sensors he beamed to Commander Dorgo's flagship but I've got all allied starbases, outposts and our colony worlds on the look out for him if he turns up again they'll let me know it John says as he looks at Phoebe. She smiles a bit. Thank you John for saving my life Phoebe says as she hugged John. Your welcome Phoebe John says as he hugs Phoebe back. You know I had something to do with it too says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Thanks for saving me too little bro Phoebe says as she hugs her brother too. Your welcome Phoebe says Typhuss as he hugs his sister. All right people she'll need her rest says Lillian as she looks at them. All right Doctor we are leaving, you know I have to go meet Lana says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. They leave as Phoebe is thinking about why would Cole come back after the divorce and what he has planned. (Earth) Typhuss starts looking for Lana. Typhuss what's up Lana says as she looks at him. You know saving Earth from the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. I heard about that great job up there Lana says as she pats him on the back. Thanks, I'm glad that I got Phoebe back says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. Me too and tell John I'm sorry for not trusting him before Lana says as she looks at Typhuss. I will, Lana says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. Until we work again Typhuss stay in touch Lana says as she hugs him. I will, Lana says Typhuss as he looks at Lana. They go their separate ways. Then Typhuss sees Kira and walks over to her. Hi, honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Hey Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss kisses Kira's forehead. Let's go home, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.